


Love At First Sight

by somuchlovexoxo



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluffy, Love at First Sight, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:01:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25132807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somuchlovexoxo/pseuds/somuchlovexoxo
Summary: It's not everyday you meet someone you can picture spending the rest of your life with.
Relationships: Maya Hart/Josh Matthews
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	Love At First Sight

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally a Smarkle one shot in my one shot series but I always pictured it as Joshaya so I changed it to Joshaya. Happy 3 years to one of my favorite songs "Why" by Sabrina Carpenter!!
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.
> 
> Sorry for any spelling/grammar mistakes.
> 
> Enjoy!

**Love At First Sight**

Josh followed behind Andrew and Lucas into the dark hot night club as the music blared. His eyes wondered around checking out the girls, not finding any interested in any of them. He sighed, wishing he had stayed home instead of wasting his time here.

"Why did we come to this club again?" he complained. "I hate clubs." he muttered under his breath.

"Lighten up, grump. We just got here," Lucas mumbled, rolling his eyes.

"Yeah!" Andrew agreed. "There's plenty of chicks in here," he grinned, checking out the girls that just walked past him. "None of us have to leave alone tonight," he smirked, fixing his collar.

"You're going to be the only one leaving alone tonight looking like that," Lucas snorted, looking at Andrew as he obviously checked out another group of girls that walked pass them.

"Man, what are you talking about? I look good," Andrew snapped back, brushing off the lent on his arms that wasn't there and bouncing to the music.

Josh rolled his eyes, listening to his friends start to bicker back and forth. He walked over to a little more to quite part of the club, leaving his friend behind. He leaned forward, telling the bartender his drink order before he turned, leaning back against the bar, looking around the club while he waited on his drink.

He hated clubs. It definitely wasn't his scene and never was. He never felt comfortable in them. He noticed a girl standing not to far from him, staring at him. He gave a little nod and smile, before turning back around and rolling his eyes. He could hear girls' voices coming up behind him.

"Smackle. Riley. I hate these kinds of places and you know it."

"Maya, calm down. Relax and have fun. Maybe you'll find a boyfriend."

"I'm not going to find a boyfriend here. Look around. You know these places make me feel uncomfortable and I'm pretty sure everyone here is a loser."

A smile came to Josh's face at the sweet but a little sassy voice somewhere behind him, complaining some of the same complaints that he did not so long ago. He paid for his drink, thanking the bartender. He took a sip, before turning around bumping into the person directly behind him. His drink spilling as the girl stepped back, dropping her purse.

"I'm so sorry," he apologized, turning around quickly, putting his now half spilled drink on the bar. He look down at the blonde hair girl gathering her things that fell out of her purse, kicking himself. He couldn't see her face, but he could tell he just ruined her night. "I'm such an idiot. I didn't realize you were right behind," he continued apologizing, while he quickly grabbed some napkins off of the bar to give to her.

"It's okay. Really," she said with a little laugh, keeping her head down while putting her lip gloss that fell out back in to her red clutch that matched her dress perfectly.

"Here you go," he said, bending down to hand her the napkins.

Their hands touched as she went for the napkins, sending a shock through both of them. Their eyes slowly met.

"Thank you," she said, shyly, not taking her eyes off him as the napkins fell to the ground.

Josh's eyes stared into her beautiful blue eyes as their hands remain connected. It was like they were the only two in the room. His breath got caught in this throat as he stared into the eyes of the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. The girl more importantly he could see himself spending the rest of his life. He never believed in love at first sight but he now believed he was experiencing it as he envisioned a future for the girl in front of him.

**Their house**

_Josh watched her slowly run her hand over the stone on the fireplace._

_"It's really beautiful here," she smiled, turning back around to face him._

_He nodded as his eyes took in the beautiful empty house._

_"I can't believe this is our house," she exclaimed. "It's perfect."_

_He chuckled, walking over to her and wrapping his arms around her. He placed a kiss on her lips. "You know one thing that will make this house even more perfect?"_

_She pulled away, confused. "We agreed no kids until after we're married."_

_"I'm not talking about kids," he laughed. "I still think we should wait until after we are married."_

_She let out a breath of relive, "I do too," she agreed. "But then what?" she said, eyeing him, suspiciously._

_"Follow me."_

_She raised her eyebrows before hesitantly following him into the backyard. Her eyes lit up at the sight of little brown puppy with a red collar running over to greet her. She kneel down, petting the puppy, laughing when it licked her face. "Aw, he adorable. He's ours?" she asked, surprised._

_He smiled nodding his head. "He's ours," he confirmed. "Come on, Red." he said, throwing the puppy's toy into the backyard, watching the puppy take off for it._

_"Red? You named our puppy, Red?" she laughed, shaking her head at the name her fiance gave their dog. "What kind of name is that?"_

_"I did," he shrugged. "I thought he was the perfect puppy for you. Which made me think of the first night I met you and you were wearing a red dress that night."_

_The smile instantly wiped off of her face. She looked over at him, "You are so cheesy," she teased, lovingly, walking over to him. "But that has to be the sweetest thing...ever."_

_He wrapped his arms around her waist, "You know me, I'm cheesy a guy."._

_"It's one of the reason I love you."_

_"I love you, too," he said back, placing another quick kiss on her lips._

_**Their wedding** _

_Josh stood at the altar, surrounded by close family and friends as he watched his beautiful bride walk barefooted down the aisle in the arm of her father. Her blonde hair was down with her loose curls flowing over her shoulders with a flower tuck behind her ear. Her face was wearing the most beautiful smile he had ever seen._

_His mind went back to the night he proposed to her in the very spot he was standing on the beach. Now he couldn't believe he was standing in the same spot, making her his wife._

_He returned her smile, taking her hand into his, whispering, "I love you" only for her to hear. She mouthed it back before they both turn to face the preacher._

**Their kids**

_Josh walked into the backyard to screamer and laughter. He watched as his daughter and son chased each other through the sprinklers with Red barking and running right along aside them. He looked over to see his wife trying to relax on one of the loungers. Her eyes watching their children as she sipped lemonade._

_Josh knew this was the spot he wanted to grow old in. He loved watching his children playing in the big back yard and one day wanted to sit there next to his wife watching their future grand-children run around in the same backyard that his children were running around in._

_He walked over, bending down to give her a quick kiss, his hand rubbing her very swollen belly. "Hi" he greeted her, placing another kiss on her mouth. "Any day now," he muttered against her lips._

_"Any day now," she smiled. "We'll have another one. They are going to out number us."_

_He chuckled shaking his head. "We can handle it. We will have another beautiful girl who's going to look just like her mommy."_

_She shook her head, grinning. "Another handsome little boy who's going to look just like his daddy."_

_He chose not to argue but had the gut feeling he was right. "I guess, we'll have to wait and see," he laughed, pulling up a lounge chair to sit next to her._

_"I guess we will," she smirked with a smile on her face, her eyes on him. "Ahhhh" she screamed, putting her hands up in the air blocking what water she could as Red came over splashing them. "Red!"_

_Josh chuckled as he wiped the water off of him. He heard laughter from the other side of the yard. "Ohh, so you guys think that was funny?" he asked, looking at his children._

_"Yeah!" their son piped up. His little trouble-maker like his mommy._

_"Yeah," their daughter agreed, laughing. His little princess like her mommy._

_Josh looked over at his wife, raising his eyebrow. He watched his wife smile and shrug, before he took off chasing their children._

Josh forced himself to break eye contact for only a quick second, before his eyes was staring back into hers. "Hmm," he swallowed, still taking in her beauty. "I'm really sorry about that," he apologized again, helping her stand while keeping their hands connected.

"It's really okay. It was an accident," she shrugged with a smile, glancing down at their connected hands before looking right back up at him.

"I guess now is as good as time as any to introduce myself. I'm Josh."

She blushed, smiling, "Maya."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! If you did please let me know below! Until next timexoxo.


End file.
